The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts
by S.P.C
Summary: The start of a great story...I hope.
1. The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts

****

The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts: Prologue

****

Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazaar Slytherin were four normal kids who grew up to be some of the most famous people in the world. That is, the wizarding world. They were like any normal wizard kids, growing up in wizard homes and being mostly sheltered from muggles (non-magic people). All four of them were born in 926 C.E. Back then, muggles were terrified of witches and wizards and tried to do terrible things to them. Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazaar's parents didn't want them to know anything about how awful muggles were. Therefore, they barely knew anything about muggles and the muggle world.

Helga Haley Hufflepuff was born in January of 926. Her parents, Henrietta and Harold, loved her dearly and did everything they could for her. Helga was her parent's only child, and therefore she was very precious to them. Helga was a very lovely child. She was slightly plump, and she had bright yellow/blond hair. She also had beautiful blue eyes that complemented her hair wonderfully. Her parents, relatives, and friends knew Helga for her loyalty, trustworthiness, truthfulness, kindness, and readiness to do work. All of these traits were ones that were known to have run throughout the Hufflepuff family for generations. She was, by the way, a pureblood witch, which means that her parents were a witch and a wizard. One more thing she was known for was, of all the colors in the world, her absolute favorite color was yellow. She insisted on wearing all yellow clothing and her bedroom, along with almost everything else she owned, was yellow.

A new life came to be in March of 926. It was that of Rowena Rachelle Ravenclaw. She was the third and last child of her parents, Rhonda and Richard. Her siblings were Roberta, the oldest, born six years before Rowena, and Randall, the second oldest, born three years before Rowena. Rowena's favorite color was blue, and her eyes were just that color. She also had beautiful curly brown hair to go with it. Rowena was known well by her family and friends for her wittiness, wiseness, smarts, and willingness to learn. This type of personality was well known throughout the Ravenclaw family, so it wasn't a surprise that Rowena turned out the same way. Rowena, like Helga, was a pureblood.

Another miracle happened April of 926 when Godric Gilmore Gryffindor was born to joyous parents Glenda and Gregory. Sadly, Godric's father passed away when he was very young. Godric had one younger sister, Gretchen, who was born a year after him and was his best friend. Godric's parents were a witch and a wizard, making him a pureblood wizard. His favorite color was, by far, red. Amazingly enough, he had shocking red hair to go with his favorite color. He also had lovely hazel eyes that fit him perfectly. Godric was known for being adventurous, brave, and daring. All of the past generations of Gryffindors had those characteristics.

One more day to celebrate was when Suzianna and Severus Slytherin had their first and only child, Salazaar Stanley Slytherin, in August of 926. Salazaar's personality was quite unique. He was very cunning and sly, and liked to get things done his way. He would keep on trying until things were done his way. His eyes were green, the same as his favorite color, and his hair was a very light blond, almost white color. He had very pale skin and was very thin. He, too, was a pureblood, and was quite proud 

of it.

These four witches and wizards became very good friends. Best friends, in fact. They grew up to be VERY important people in the wizarding world.

__

Author's Note: Well, it's the first chapter of my first fanfiction. How do you like it? I know, it's pretty boring, but I had to include the basic info. in the beginning. I promise, it'll get better. So, make sure you read the next chapter when I put it up, and PLEASE review this one!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazaar Slytherin, and muggles.


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts

Chapter One: Letters

**"Helga, dear", Mrs. Hufflepuff called. "Will you please come here? You received an owl."**

"Yes, Mum. I'll be right there. Do you know who it's from?" Helga replied.

"No, dear, I'm sorry. You'll have to open it and look for yourself."

Helga went to the kitchen to get the letter from the owl. She didn't recognize the owl. It was a small owl that was gray with brown dots on its back and blue eyes. Helga still couldn't figure out who's owl it was, so she opened the letter. She immediately recognized Rowena's neat handwriting. The letter said:

March 9, 939

Dear Helga,

Guess what? Mum and Dad let me get an owl for my 13th birthday! They let me pick any owl I wanted in the entire store! I picked the one you see here. I named her Bluena, for obvious reasons. (My favorite color is blue!)

Helga, we haven't seen each other for so dreadfully long! Perhaps you, Godric, Salazar, and I could get together sometime soon. I know, I'll ask Mum and Dad if I can have a party at my house! Let me know what you think of the idea.

Oh! And something else! A new family moved in next door to us. They have a daughter who looks about our age. I think her name is Nan. Yes, that's right, Nan Norchester. She's quite tall, with brown eyes and straight brown hair. I haven't met her yet, but she looks nice. Maybe we can all meet if you come over. 

Reply soon!

Love,

Your Dear Friend Rowena

Helga finished reading and thought it would be a lot of fun to get together with her three best friends and maybe Nan. So she wrote a letter back to Rowena. It said:

March 12, 939

Dear Rowena,

I'm so happy for you! Bluena is beautiful and now we don't have to use our parent's owls to send letters to each other.

I think it would be splendid if we could see each other again soon! After all, we haven't seen each other since my birthday, in January. Mum and Dad said it's okay if I come to your house as long as it's okay with your mum and dad. 

Also, I'd like to meet Nan. It's always nice to meet new people! By the way, one of Mum's friends has a daughter that she introduced to me. She's about our age, and her name is Drea Dumbledore. She has jet-black hair and blue eyes and she's really nice. I think you would like her a lot. Maybe if we get together I can bring Drea with me. 

I'm really excited to see you! Hopefully I'll see you soon!

Love,

Your Dear Friend Helga

Helga folded up the letter and gave it to Bluena, who promptly flew off through the open window. Helga watched Bluena until she was just a dot in the sky and then she shut the window. She then went up to her room and decided to compose two more letters. One letter was to Godric and the other was to Salazar. They read:

March 12, 939

Dear Godric,

How are you? I haven't seen you for the longest time! Rowena thought that we should get together. You, Rowena, Salazar, and me. She said as long as it's okay with her mum and dad, she'll have a party at her house. 

Have you talked to Salazar lately? I haven't, but I'm going to write him a letter as soon as I'm finished with yours. 

Rowena got an owl named Bluena. Isn't that neat? 

Well, write back soon and hopefully we'll see each other soon! 

Love,

Helga

_____________________________________________________________

**March 12, 939**

Dear Salazar,

We haven't seen each other for so dreadfully long! How have you been? The four of us, you, Godric, Rowena, and I, need to get together soon. Rowena was thinking that we could have a party at her house if it's okay with her mum and dad. 

Rowena got Bluena, an owl, for her birthday!

Have you spoken with Godric lately? I just sent him a letter.

I'd really like it if the four of us could get together! Please send an owl back soon!

Love,

Helga

Helga folded up the two letters to Godric and Salazar and went downstairs to give Prince, her parents' owl, the letters.

The owl was called Prince because he was brown and had a ring of white on his head that looked like a crown.

Helga opened up Prince's cage, gave him the letters, and told him to bring them to Godric and Salazar. Prince listened to Helga's directions, then flew off.

But what Helga didn't know was that although the letters would be delivered to Godric and Salazar, she might never see Prince again.

__

Author's Note: Ooh, a cliffhanger! This chapter is definitely more interesting than the prologue, don't you agree? I'm really excited to see your reviews and put up the next chapter! Please review! Thanx!

****

-S.P.C. 

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to me except for Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar.


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Tapping on the ?

** **

Rowena woke up early in the morning to the sound of tapping. Being only half-awake, she was still partially having a dream, so she thought that might be what the tapping was coming from.

Then, she fully woke up and realized the tapping wasn't coming from her dream, it was coming from something else. She looked around her room to find out what was tapping. Rowena looked and looked and finally her eyes settled on the window.

__

Ah, yes, the window, she thought. Something must be tapping on the window.

So she went over to the window and pulled back the curtain. She looked out and saw a tiny figure fluttering outside the window. It was Bluena!

Rowena quickly opened the window and let the bird in. Bluena flew in, dropped a letter on Rowena's bed, flew to her shoulder, and perched on it.

"Well, Bluena, let's see what you brought me," said Rowena. "Oh, it's from Helga! I wonder what she has to say."

Rowena opened up Helga's letter, sat down in a chair, and read it.

"Bluena, Helga says you're beautiful," Rowena said to her bird. "She also says she would love to have a party and that she's met a new friend also."

Then Rowena wrote Helga a very short letter back along with one each to Godric and Salazar. They said:

March 15, 939

Dear Helga, 

My mum and dad said it would be okay if we had a party at my house. Would June 2nd be a good day for you? If it is, we can check with Godric and Salazar to make sure it's a good day for them too.

Also, feel free to bring Drea with you. Like you said, it's always nice to meet new people! I'm going to ask Nan if she'd like to come as well. 

Write back soon and let me know if June 2nd is okay! 

Love,

Rowena

**March 15, 939**

****

Dear Godric, 

I was wondering, would you like to come to a party at my house? The party would include you, Helga, Salazar, and I along with Nan Norchester, a new neighbor of mine, and Drea Dumbledore, a friend of Helga's. Helga and I were thinking of having the party on June 2nd. Let me know if that's a good day for you. Also, if you have a friend you want to bring with you, that's fine, just let me know who it is before the party.

I hope to see you soon!

Love, 

Rowena

**March 15, 939**

Dear Salazar,

How are you? I'm having a party at my house and I was wondering if you would like to come. Helga is bringing her friend Drea Dumbledore, and I'm inviting my new next door neighbor, Nan Norchester. You and Godric are welcome to bring a friend each, if you want. Just let me know who it is ahead of time. The party should be a lot of fun! After all, it's going to include our closest friends!

I can't wait to see you again!

Love,

Rowena

****

Rowena read through all the letters one more time, just to make sure there were no mistakes. Then she put each letter into a different colored envelope and wrote the recipient's name on the front. Then she gave instructions to Bluena.

"Take the yellow envelope to Helga, take the red envelope to Godric, and take the green envelope to Salazar."

Then for the third time that week, Bluena flew off to her various destinations.

**_Author's Note: I'm starting to like this story more and more. How about you?_** **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my prologue and chapter one. I really appreciate you comments, compliments, and suggestions. Please read and review! Thanx!_**

-S.P.C.

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to me except for Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar, which belong to J.K. Rowling.


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts

Chapter Three: Owl Troubles

** **

Godric was just carelessly playing with his wand and trying out new spells when his father called him downstairs.

"Son, I believe you have and owl", was what Godric's father said.

"Thank you, Dad. Oh, it's Prince!"

Godric carried Prince and his letter from Helga up to his bedroom. When he got there, he realized Prince had two letters, one for him and one for Salazar. He took the one that was for him and opened it. He read through Helga's letter and wrote back, saying that he would love to go to the party. He gave the letter to Prince, and Prince flew off to Salazar's house. 

Minutes later, Bluena arrived at Godric's house with the letter from Rowena. Godric read through Rowena's letter, replying that June 2nd would be fine, and he wouldn't be bringing anyone. He handed the letter to Bluena, and, seeing that she had a letter for Salazar, he told Bluena that she might be able to catch up to Prince, because he was on his was to Salazar's house also.

So Bluena hooted a good bye and left through the open window.

Because she was so young and had a lightweight load, Bluena caught up with Prince, who was much younger, fairly quickly. Together, the two owls flew to Salazar's house.

After about a day and a half of a lot of flying and very little resting, the two owls reached Salazar's house.

Salazar had a little flap in his window, just big enough for an owl to fit through. It was an owl door (you know, like a doggie door). Prince and Bluena flew in through the "door", and dropped the letter they each had for Salazar on his desk. Salazar wasn't in the room, so the two owls settled down for a much-needed rest on the bed.

A few hours later, the two owls woke up to the sound of thunder.

_Oh, no,_ they thought. _It will be very hard to fly back home through the rain. Hopefully the rain will stop before we must go._

Soon, Salazar came up to his room and saw Prince and Bluena on his bed. 

"What are you doing here?" he wondered out loud.

Then he saw the two letters on his desk.

"Oh, you brought me letters from Helga and Rowena", he said, as he opened the letters. Salazar read through and replied to both letters. He replied to Helga's letter the same way that Godric had. As for Rowena's letter, Salazar replied that June 2nd would be splendid and he wanted to bring his friend, Meric Malfoy.

Meric was a good friend of Salazar's from a dueling class both of them had taken. He was very tall for his age, 13, already 5 feet 8 inches tall. He, like Salazar, had Very light hair and green eyes. From a distance, the two boys looked like twins, or father and son, because of their height difference.

Salazar handed a letter to Prince for Helga and a letter to Bluena for Rowena.

It was still raining very hard, as well as there being thunder and lightening.

At first the two owls just looked uneasily at each other, and then they decided to go for it. They flew through the window flap into the pelting rain, thunder, and lightening. Both owls were headed in the same direction, so they flew together.

It was a very hard time for flying and there was no exception for Bluena and Prince. They had been flying for around six hours and both owls were extremely tired.

Then, suddenly, Prince could no longer take the flying and he fell. He just literally dropped from the sky. At that same instant there was a huge flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder, which almost sounded like a hideous laugh.

Bluena, having witnessed the falling, was very frightened. She thought to herself, _What happened to Prince? Is he okay?_

She looked down and saw a forest. So Bluena went down in the forest to look for Prince. She flew all around, but Prince was nowhere to be seen. She hooted to him, hoping to get a hoot back. Finally, after several hoots on her part, Bluena heard a faint hoot. She flew as quickly as her wings would take her in the direction of the hoot. 

After a few minutes of flying, Bluena found the source of the hoot, but it was not Prince. Instead, it was an aged Barn Owl. But then she saw something else. Prince was stuck on branch high up in a pine tree. Bluena flew up to him and saw that his right wing was scorched, the lightening must have hit him. Bluena realized he was badly hurt and that she needed to get him home as soon as possible. She tried lifting him, but he was too heavy. She didn't want to leave him there alone, it would be two dangerous, but what other choice did she have? Then she remembered the Barn Owl that was down below her. She went down to the owl and asked it (by hooting) if it would watch over her friend in the trees. The owl said it would, so she went up to say good bye to Prince.

Bluena made a small nest around Prince so that he would be a little more comfortable. Then she took the letters that Prince had for Helga. After that she hooted a good bye to Prince and headed toward Helga's house. She decided that she would deliver Helga's letters to her and then get Helga to help her get Prince. It sounded like the perfect plan to Bluena. 

As she was leaving, Bluena heard another loud clap of thunder that sounded slightly like a laugh and saw another huge bolt of lightening. The storm hadn't gotten any better, and Bluena was starting to wonder if she had done the right thing, leaving Prince there only with that old Barn Owl. She reassured herself by thinking, _Well; at least he's high up. That way no werewolves or crazed centaurs can get him. Prince will be perfectly safe at the height he's at._

So, Bluena flew off towards Helga's house, still nervous, but a bit more reassured.

__

Author's Note: Well, we start with some story now, not just letters. This will definitely be more interesting from here on. Thanks to everyone for your comments, compliments, and suggestions! Please read and review! Thanx!

-S.P.C.

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to me except for Helga, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, and owl mail, which belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
